xe2x80x9cJoiningxe2x80x9d is the art form that this invention advances; with the joining of standard building materials, for manufacturing mass produced, efficient, commercial barriers, as the main objective.
Relative to the application described herein, the inventor has a diversified background and experience in the industrial art of joining building materials.
The ratiocinative combinatory logic is rooted in the inventor""s knowledge and thirty years of experience in working with concrete form design and application. Formwork must be assembled quickly in a rigid or sub-rigid composition, maintained in a pre-engineered and static fabrication during concrete placement and subsequently dismantled and stockpiled for future multiple uses.
While developing the ratiocinative interlocking barrier as a new concrete forming system, it became apparent that the post and beam type framing of this invention would offer an improved method for framing and sheathing houses or the like.
While modeling the fast-form barrier system for housing; walls, floors, and roof, other versatile applications became apparent. Through experimenting with variations of: elements; parameters; and cubic content for super-ordinate beam members, subordinate beam members, and facer members this system displayed wide versatility in many low-rise building applications.
In the past, the inventor has owned a fabrication shop established for the purpose of building utility trailers and the like. Through professional experience in the mechanical art of fabricating utility trailers, the invention claimed herein offers economical advances in trailer frame and bed applications.
While experimenting with various barriers, it became apparent that the modality of this system of applying variations of; elements, parameters, and cubic content offers a new way to build furniture, bridges, fences, platforms, docks, billboards, and many other barriers that those schooled in the art will easily recognize.
The super-ordinate beam members guide the systematic fabrication of barriers without the use of nails, screws, or other fastening devices.
When produced as scale models, the invention further offers a valuable addition to children""s toys, to occupational therapy, and to play houses of all sizes. Such models may also be used for teaching those not skilled in the art of building low-rise structures (such as houses), concrete forms, trailers, fences, barricades, platforms, and other barrier construction.
The Sub-Rigid Fast-Form Barrier System embodies the specifics of numerous classes and subclasses including;
US Class 52/subclass 7, (moveable stage combined with a static structure) 14, 49, (moveable or removable closures), 81.2 (Frame in which a node of the structural network members is particularly designed to hold the members together and transmit forces), 143,256 (fences), 312 (supports), 403 (joints and connections), 425 (shaping mating parts for re-assembly in different positions), 459 (bridger strip covering two abutted panels), 470,474,479,729.4 (an I-beam comprising wood and metal), 731.3 (having interlocking feature), 737.1 (for load-bearing uprights), 745.05 (barrier construction), 745.06,745.08,745.09,745.19,764 (Structure wherein the facer retaining means includes a camming means), 768, 772, 775,781;
US Class 249/subclass 1,6,25,26,28,32,33,44,47,102,145,163,184,186,190,216, 219.1,219.2,428,
US Class 029/subclass 897 (structural member making),
US Class 256/subclass 24,73,
US Class 446/subclass 108,476,
US Class 280,
US Class 119/subclass 516,522,525,523,519,
US Class 108/subclass 59,
US Class 182,
US Class 108.
International classifications B32B, B32B7/00, B32B21/00, B32B33/00 E04B, E04G, E04H, E04B1/00, E04B2/00 E04B5/00, E04B7/00, E01D15/00, A63H33/00H, 04H, 06C, 010C.
Prior art teaches variations including many devices, generally stamped or roll-formed metal gadgets, which attach to the main framing members for the purpose of securing floor joists, roof rafters, stair runners and such, and they require many fasteners to complete the frame and cover.
Prior art includes steel-framed buildings composed of vertical main steel columns laterally braced with an outer layer of horizontal side wall girts (ribs), supporting roof beams with perpendicular roof purlins which also act as ribs that receive generally lightweight metal sheets to complete an enclosure such as produced and marketed by Butler Building Systems, based in Kansas City. This system is layered, and each layer is attached with a plurality of pre-punched or pre-drilled holes that receive a plurality or removable bolts, screws, and fasteners.
Prior art includes open web joists with many variations of attachments.
Prior art includes many methods of attachment including nails, screws, bolts, clamps, welds, wedging, compound wedging, pinning and seating.
Systems of prior art teach a framing method of layering that consists of two or more layers of installed components in order to achieve a frame and cover with layers extending beyond the limits of the load gathering dominant beam member.
Prior art teaches engineering for axial loading, point loading, dead load, eccentric loading, distributed beam loading and many other engineering factors relevant to the competency of the invention described herein.
Prior art includes mortise and tenon joints that typified 19th century and earlier wood framing in buildings such as houses and barns. This basic post and beam type of framing featured heavy hewn wooden posts and beams mortised to receive perpendicular sub-members which had tenons formed on either end that fit the mortised openings in the main members. The mortise and tenon method was useful because the composite members did not need to be the same shape, as only the mortise and tenon joints were usually a standard size.
The following construction practices are derived from the Library of Congress Cataloging in Publication Data, Main Entry under title: Time-saver standards for Architectural design data, Sixth edition, Copyright 1982 by McGraw-Hill, Inc. printed in the United States of America and describes prior art forms.
a) Prior art includes xe2x80x9cballoon frame constructionxe2x80x9d which employs smaller, lighter and more frequent standard sizes of sawn lumber implemented in the early 20th century as a result of mass production and the industrial age.
b) Prior art includes xe2x80x9cplatform frame constructionxe2x80x9d (also known as eastern framing) which employs conventional lumber framing, as well as modular components such as plywood, and is considered a xe2x80x9clight wood framingxe2x80x9d method.
c) Prior art includes xe2x80x9cplank and beamxe2x80x9d more commonly known as xe2x80x9cpost and beamxe2x80x9d construction which historically incorporates heavy timbers as well as steel beams. This system teaches connections using heavy bolts or screws and, at times, utilizes steel plates at the connections that may be substituted with new seating gadgets requiring a plurality of nails bolts or screws.
Platform frame construction is a current conventional method of wood-frame construction in the United States. Those with knowledge of the art, and who understand and know it today would construct a sill on top of a foundation, which is usually bolted to the concrete or block foundation, with floor joists incorporated in a box frame on top of said sill and with floor joists and box frame being connected to one another plus the sill, historically using an abundance of 16D nails or a larger wire size such as 20D nails, with decking such as modular structural sheets on top of the floor joists, connected to said floor joists with an abundance of either nails or screws, and then a new sill, called a sole plate, is placed, and attached with nails or screws, on top of the first floor decking at the exterior edges, on top of which vertical studs are attached, with nails or screws, and then capped with a double top plate, which in turn is nailed to the vertical studs below, on top of which another floor may be framed in the same manner as the one below, with the top plate assuming the position of the sill, with as many walls and floors being added as is structurally safe and with a roof, comprised of rafters and cover, added to the top which is framed in a manner, that generally requires a strategic coping of the rafter ends in order that they may fit a sill plate on the top floor as they angle toward a peak where they join an opposite roof rafter at the peak, where said rafters are held together with nails or screws.
The skeleton or framework for all these previous methods historically receives a skin of boards, or modular sheathing, which is fastened to the frame with a multitude of nails, screws, bolts or other fastening devices.
Prior art teaches variations added to these frames which include many new devices generally stamped or roll formed metal gadgets that attach to the main framing members for the purpose of securing floor joists, roof rafters, stair runners and the like, and they require many fasteners to complete the frame and cover.
Prior art includes toy buildings such as xe2x80x9cLincoln Logsxe2x80x9d, based on log cabin framing which simply notched the end of logs so that they would interlock at the corners xe2x80x9cLincoln Logsxe2x80x9d were patented in the early 1900""s by the son of famous architect Frank Lloyd Wright.
None of the prior art searched by the inventor, reviewed, or found on the market displays a method similar to the Ratiocinative Interlocking Fast-Form Barrier System.
The inventor conducted an informal prior art search, and the inventor is intimately familiar with the prior art. Following are typical examples of the patented prior art known to the inventor and appreciated as references for the invention of this versatile sub-rigid fast-form barrier system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,806 entitled xe2x80x9cConcrete Wall Formxe2x80x9d granted to Vytautas P. Talandis on Jul. 31, 1973,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,143 entitled xe2x80x9cFormwork for Concrete Wallsxe2x80x9d granted to Ernest O. Butts and John S. Hall, on Jun. 25, 1974,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,960 entitled xe2x80x9cConcrete Wall Form With Load Gathering and Distributing Members Thereforxe2x80x9d granted to G. F. Bowden on Jul. 1, 1969,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,968 entitled, xe2x80x9cConcrete Formwork Soldierxe2x80x9d granted to David Chapman on Dec. 11, 1979,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,950 entitled; xe2x80x9cBuilding Framing System and Methodxe2x80x9d granted to Albert A Goodson Jr. on May 7, 1985,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,532 granted to Blank for xe2x80x9cformwork Systemxe2x80x9d on Apr. 20, 1982,
U.S. Des. Pat. No. D-236, 447 granted to Carl Nienddorf for xe2x80x9cMetal Form Unitxe2x80x9d on Aug. 26, 1975,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,582 granted to Wah et al for xe2x80x9cBuilding Systemxe2x80x9d on Oct. 28, 1969,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,638 granted to H A Balinski for xe2x80x9cStructural Memberxe2x80x9d on Aug. 19, 1969,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,462 granted to George P. Buers for xe2x80x9cSteel-frame system and memberxe2x80x9d on Feb. 10, 1998,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,919 granted to Robert G. McCracken for xe2x80x9cSpanning member with convoluted web and C-shaped flangesxe2x80x9d on Sep. 28, 1999,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,333 granted to Richard Boroviak for xe2x80x9cConcrete formxe2x80x9d on Apr. 6, 1999,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,173 granted to Waalkes, et al. for xe2x80x9cKnock-down portable partition systemxe2x80x9d on Jun. 27, 2000,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,340 granted to David G. Simmons for xe2x80x9cStructural framing system and method of assemblyxe2x80x9d on Jul. 25, 2000,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,282 granted to Logan E. Campbell for xe2x80x9cLow cost-modular element housingxe2x80x9d on Mar. 23, 1993,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,940 granted to Jeanne A. Davenport et al for xe2x80x9cMetal building trussxe2x80x9d on Mar. 13, 1984,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,598 granted to Eustachio Guardiani for xe2x80x9cPrefabricated elements and rooms for the quick construction of buildings and building works in generalxe2x80x9d on Dec. 4, 1984,
Int. Patent WO9850645 granted to Erkki Huppunen (FI) for xe2x80x9cHouse Framing and Apparatus for Manufacturing such framingxe2x80x9d publication date Nov. 12, 1998,
Int. Patent WO9919582 granted to Thomas Donald Harrison (AU) for xe2x80x9cBarriers and Barrier Systems and Components For Barrier Systemsxe2x80x9d publication date Apr. 22, 1999,
Int. Patent WO9959830 granted to Pierce Phillippi Randsome et al. for xe2x80x9cVehicle Trailer Frame Cross Member/Suspension Assembly Mountxe2x80x9d publication date Nov. 25, 1999,
Int. Patent JP11093406 granted to Takashima Takuji et al. for xe2x80x9cConcrete Formwork and Manufacture Thereofxe2x80x9d publication date Apr. 6, 1999.
None of the prior art inventions singly or in combination meet all of the objectives established by this versatile interlocking barrier system.
Most of the prior art applications that have some similarity to the ratiocinative and interlocking Sub-Rigid Fast-Form Barrier System are found in formwork applications, and a review of the following examples display wide differences.
Typical prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,960 by Bowden who teaches a method of formwork that requires a multitude of screws and wedge devices in order to complete the four-layered composite. The barrier herein accomplishes the same result with three layers. Today every nail, screw, nutandbolt, and compound wedge impact the variable cost of labor. These supernumeraries expose Bowden""s method as labor intensive for today""s market. We claim no supernumeraries. Bowdens composition requires fasteners through the plywood to hold all members in place and is designed to be a rigid structure. We claim a sub-rigid structure. The main load-gathering beam of Bowden""s invention is designed to be produced from sheet metal only, thereby limiting strength and integrity. The ratiocinative combinatory logic claimed in this application allows any structural element to be manufactured as a super-ordinate beam. Furthermore Bowden""s beam works only in a vertical stance in order to retain the tie-rods that are the main objective of Bowden""s beam. Bowden""s main beam is far inferior to the super-ordinate beam of the invention herein. The super-ordinate beam herein is primarily designed to provide a sub-rigid method of improving housing to withstand natural disasters such as hurricanes. Furthermore, the openings Bowden provides for the horizontal studs are one dimensional, as they simply allow sub-beams to pass through and be seated within the main beam and against the elongated bearing plates invented by Bowden. These openings do not resemble the multi-functional ratiocinative breech and chamber openings of this invention.
While Bowden teaches a method of extending transverse sub-members in repetition with the ability to overlap and stabilize a plurality of collateral vertical wales, he does not teach a method of ease and efficiency for extending his materials collaterally in a vertical direction. The versatile barrier system herein greatly advances the method of extending collateral materials in two directions using ratiocinative combinatory logic not evident in Bowdens invention. Bowdens main beam members are designed to work as vertical wales only. The studs are seated and backed up by the waler, unable to function when wales are horizontal and said studs are vertical. The invention herein claims a versatile barrier that will function successfully on any plane with perpendicular beams that support each other in any direction.
Bowdens system is restricted to formwork applications and does not display the cubic content desired for permanent barriers. Bowdens system is not capable of housing the sheathing within the parameters of the main load-gathering member and does not display a method of attaching sub-members such as the material interface of the invention herein.
Bowdens system does not complete formwork application and removal with the ease, versatility, and competence of the system claimed herein. The multi-functional breech and chamber beam, which is the highlight of this new invention, goes well beyond Bowdens load-gathering beam which highlights a way of securing tie-rods typical to concrete formwork.
Another example of prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,968 by Chapman, Chapman""s only obvious advancement of Bowden""s formwork for concrete is that it offers a uniform modular xe2x80x9creversiblexe2x80x9d main beam. However the advancement ends there and the functionality while superior to Bowden""s, suffers from all the same deficiencies stated above in relation to Bowden""s.
Chapman and Bowden employ a combinatory logic that requires three different beam types in support of the plywood.
Bowden and Chapman both lack the ability to remove plywood modules, or to remove subordinate beams with ease.
Bowden and Chapman display a system that requires seven to nine man-hours per 100 square feet to erect (as set forth in Means Construction Cost Data). The barrier system claimed herein is capable of erecting 100 square feet in 30 minutes by one person. Furthermore, it would take a minimum of one man-hour to disassemble and stockpile Bowden or Chapmans 100 sq.ft. of reusable forms whereas 100 sq.ft. of the fast-form barrier may be disassembled and stockpiled in ten to fifteen minutes by one person.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,806 by Talandis teaches a system of upright legs with holes for traversing tubular sub-members, which must be secured with wedges. Talandis""s method lacks versatility. The Talandis method is not very practical for formwork or any other application when given the modular materials of our time. The Talandis system does not extend collaterally in two directions. Furthermore the Talandis system is restricted to formwork applications and does not display the cubic content desired for diversified barriers. The Talandis system does not complete formwork application and removal with the ease and competence of the advanced system claimed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,143 by Butt""s and Hall teach an innovative method of utilizing steel joists spaced with spanner bars that support a preferred surface of plywood and this system works well as an elevated slab form that may be removeably installed. However, this is the only practical application where the innovations may be applied.
Butt""s and Hall""s system suffers from a stockpile of many parts and pieces, and while bar joists offer strength and lightness, they suffer from lack of compact efficiency and extended stability.
While this system is designed to support concrete, it is not feasible for use as a rigid or sub-rigid wall as it displays no method of sheathing or retaining the plywood surface without the inclusion of screws, nails, bolts or the like.
The improvements, advancements, and new discoveries this invention offers include;
a.) A sub-rigid composition unparalleled by prior art which is easily transformed in to a rigid composition,
b.) A structural barrier with no nails, screws, bolts, welds, wedges, or other fastening devices,
c.) A super-ordinate breech and chamber beam that is multi-functional inasmuch as it: superimposes subordinate barrier members, it supports the face loading of subordinate members, it supports axial loading of extended members as well as calculated perpendicular loads, it laterally braces subordinate members, it interlocks and fastens subordinate members, and it provides a portion of the barrier face,
d.) A ratiocinative composition that exploits elements latent capabilities thereupon employing advanced combinatory logic,
e.) An extremely versatile form of building barriers that will compete with methods for fabricating; buildings (such as houses), concrete forms, trailer beds, fences, barricades, boardwalks, boat docks and many other barrier applications,
f.) A method of friction fitting to interlock like elements,
g.) A method of cramping or compressing to interlock unlike elements,
h.) A method of providing an all-purpose building beam that superimposes all structural elements and will also house the infrastructure,
i.) A barrier that is completely engineered and may have loading charts for each member, and the composition as a whole.
The invention herein teaches ratiocinative combinatory logic relative to variations of elements, parameters, and cubic content that displays an exciting array of new barrier fabrications.
The super-ordinate breech and chamber beam derived from the ratiocinative combinatory logic of this invention promises a wide variety of future applications that may well revolutionize the way beams are employed, transforming standard seating beams into penetrated interlocking retainer beams.
Improvement over prior art lies in many obvious and non-obvious areas. The most significant improvement is the time saved in the integration of three main building components for a sub-rigid barrier.
Another improvement lies in the method of integration requiring: only an inverter, such as a hammer to completely assemble a sub-rigid barrier.
Another improvement addresses the threat of natural disasters such as hurricanes, tornadoes, and earthquakes as this system is sub-rigid with the ability to calculate implied forces and pre-engineer components to withstand such forces with calculated tie rods through super-ordinate beam/columns, that go right to the roof.
Another improvement permits those not experienced in the art of building barriers (horizontal, vertical or diagonal) to accomplish complete installations themselves with minimum aid.
Another improvement is the ability to complete a static sub-rigid barrier without fasteners. The super-ordinate beam, with breech and chambers, requires only a beam location. From there the super-ordinate beam acts as the project manager, as it dictates the systematic fabrication of subordinate components.
Another improvement of the invention is that any subordinate member may be quickly and easily removed for any reason, and reinstalled or replaced as required.
The previous improvements lend themselves well to concrete form systems. This invention offers diversified new methods for integrating standard construction components in a sub-rigid versatile concrete form system capable of efficiently installing concrete house foundations or nuclear reactor containment walls.
Further economic advantages offer the construction contractor a super-ordinate beam designed to interlock standard structural supplies, such as nominal 2xc3x976 lumber beams and 4xc3x978 sheets of plywood, said supplies being those most commonly used for all sorts of construction barriers. With said fast-form super-ordinate beams a contractor can quickly assemble and disassemble any type of temporary or permanent barrier or enclosure he may need, from formwork to street barricades.
The invention also offers easily calculated beam loading charts that are all computer based for economical and safe results.
The simple method and design of the invention allows for those not experienced in the art of assembling formwork to quickly, easily, and safely conduct the assembly or disassembly procedures without the need for extensive supervision.
Further, this barrier system offers calculated axial loading that will work in concert with beam loading.
Another improvement, over prior art, is based on the need for form-builders using basic forming materials, such as structural lumber framing materials and standard HDO plywood panels, to access the inside of the formed area for any number of reasons, prior to concrete placement, the breech and chamber beam of this invention allows for access.
Further, the breech and chamber super-ordinate beam, with a minimum of subordinate beams, offers a frame on which ironworkers may pre-fabricate reinforcing steel compositions away from the intended location in a safe and simple way.
Following said pre-fabrication, the fast-form frame with prefabricated reinforcing attached may be flown into place with a crane or other hoisting device, set and stabilized, the fast-form system may then be completed by the carpenters in rapid succession for concrete placement. This innovation has great timesaving implications for the contractors that are faced with impacted scheduling for coordination of disciplined crafts as well as quality control procedures. Prior art does not display these advantages.
As new technology teaches more mechanized ways of handling prefabricated modules, this new invention offers great economical advantage over prior art by offering the ability to easily remove any piece or part, at any time, without being encumbered by fasteners.
Contractors today are obliged to order complete panelized form systems in order to meet schedules. The versatile barrier system of this invention will offer the option to use standard lumber and plywood and to rent or purchase only the breech and chamber super-ordinate beams of this invention.
The inventor has referenced the following industry manuals, plus other support issues, in the course of designing this invention, and they include:
Time-saver standards for Architectural design data, Sixth edition. Copyright 1982 by McGraw-Hill,
AISC, Manual of Steel Construction,
Formwork for Concrete by M K Hurd, Fourth Edition, prepared under direction ACI Committee 347,
APA, The engineered Wood Association, Residential and Commercial Design/Construction Guide, Form No. E30Q/Revised November 1998/0400,
ENR, Engineering News-Record weekly issues,
Means Construction Cost Data, annual editions,
Sweets International Building Products 1995,
Websters Third New International Dictionary.
Publications by manufacturers of prior art include:
Econolite or Superstud(trademark) steel forms for concrete construction by EFCO (Economy Forms Corporation of Des Moines Iowa),
Gates Commercial Forming Systems, by Gates and Sons, Inc., 90 South Fox Street, Denver, Colo. 80223,
PERI Formwork and Scaffolding, PERI GmbH, Export Division PO Box 1264, D-7912 Weissenhorn, Germany,
Doka International, Deutsche Doka, Schalungstechnik GmbH, Frauenstrasse 35, D-82216 Maisach/Germany.
Various objectives of the Sub-Rigid Fast-Form Barrier System are to;
provide a versatile sub-rigid barrier system that is completed quickly, easily, efficiently and inexpensively,
develop programmed computer assistance for pre-engineering the systematic production of manufactured beams of all shapes and sizes, to act as super-ordinate beams,
chart calculus of individual materials through computer programming and employ this information in the determination of compatibility of materials, for fast-form barriers,
introduce super-ordinate multi-functional breech and chamber beams that work in concert with subordinate beams to compress-ably sheath and inter-lock modular facers,
provide an archetype of the lowest common denominator in the fabrication of composite architectural surfaces,
provide improved beams advancing the art of increasing strength while decreasing size and weight,
provide a barrier with high strength components compacted to minimum parameters and cubic content,
remove-ably inter-tie a barrier in a through-bond manner without the use of nails, screws, bolts or other standard fasteners,
provide modular barrier compositions that compute in feet and inches or metrics or any other measuring system,
produce a barrier that may be completed faster than any prior barrier employing like elements,
produce a semi-rigid barrier capable of load-bearing responsibilities, produce a barrier that may be transformed to completely rigid by including fasteners,
produce a ratiocinative structural barrier acceptable if not embraced for wide commercial application,
explore latent ability of elements for the fast-form barrier, with the advantage of providing variations in the fast-form barrier system,
apply ratiocinative combinatory logic to structural elements in as many commercial applications as possible,
exploit variable components including materials such as standard steel beams, aluminum beams, roll formed steel, structural lumber products, structural plywood products, structural glue-lam products, etc. for use as a fast-form barrier, exploit the materials and techniques of our times, for the purpose of completing a versatile fast-form barrier, employing those products readily available in any local market,
apply ratiocinative combinatory logic in structural forms from scale model toy houses to full size buildings and the like,
join structural elements in a trizonal barrier composition void of supernumeraries,
provide a pre-engineered computerized method of composing and joining three standard structural building products in the fabrication of a sub-rigid yet static barrier,
eliminate nails, screws, bolts, and the like that impact the cost of labor in prior art,
increase the functionality of standard building products through the process of productively removing cubic content rather than adding gadgets,
provide super-ordinate breech and chamber beams capacitated for beam loading,
provide super-ordinate breech and chamber beams capacitated for axial loading,
provide super-ordinate breech and chamber beams manufactured as double or triple beams, for the purpose of supporting heavier loads as a beam or as an axial loaded column,
provide a new box splice system for super-ordinate breech and chamber beams for the purpose of easily extending super-ordinate beams,
provide super-ordinate breech and chamber posts or beams that systematically locate sub-ordinate beams,
provide super-ordinate breech and chamber posts or beams that systematically fasten subordinate beams,
provide super-ordinate breech and chamber posts or beams that systematically laterally brace sub-ordinate beams,
provide super-ordinate breech and chamber posts or beams that systematically arrest and fasten sheathing facer,
provide super-ordinate breech and chamber posts or beams that systematically bridge and separate abutting facers,
provide super-ordinate breech and chamber posts or beams that, in harmony with subordinate beams, systematically unfasten facer for easy removal and replacement,
provide modular facers that act as a sub-ordinate structural components available for calculated axial loading for support of extended superstructure,
provide subordinate beams capacitated for beam loading,
provide subordinate beams capacitated for axial loading,
provide subordinate beams that fasten super-ordinate beams in an interlocked location,
provide subordinate beams that laterally brace any super-ordinate beams without fasteners,
provide subordinate beams that unfasten any super-ordinate beam, for easy removal and replacement,
provide subordinate beams that systematically fasten modular sheathing in a superjacent method,
provide subordinate beams that systematically locate and carry infrastructure along the open horizontal plane of said subordinate beam for a house or the like,
provide modular facers that systematically locate super-ordinate posts or beams,
provide modular facers that arrest superjacent to super-ordinate and subordinate beams, in modular square compositions,
provide pre-fabricate modular panels that can be easily joined to identical modular panels of any modular size,
provide pre-fabricated modular panels that may easily interlock identical modular panels of any modular size at a staging area, and further be transported to location and set with a crane,
provide new techniques used in the manufacture of fast-form barriers that include computer assisted laser cuts, precise metal pressing, precise gang sawing, precise coping, and the like,
provide super-ordinate beams that may attach to super-ordinate posts through ratiocinative cutting and splicing without the use of supernumeraries,
improve methods of manufacturing standard components for building a house, so that a house may be produced for commercial distribution at lower labor costs,
improve methods of manufacturing standard components for building any housing residences, businesses, schools, offices, industry, commerce or any other occupation requiring shelter so that said shelter may be produced for commercial distribution at lower costs,
improve methods for multi-story barrier applications,
improve methods for wall framing systems employing the post and beam technique,
improve methods in multi-story applications employing a platform framed, floor-by-floor technique by installing super-ordinate beams horizontally with subordinate beams vertical,
improve methods in multi-story applications or single story applications with fast-form barriers as the roof framing system,
provide a ratiocinative sub-rigid prefabricated housing method for rapid deployment that may be used in areas where shelter has been devastated by flood, hurricane, tornado, earthquake or other natural or unnatural disasters,
provide a ratiocinative sub-rigid prefabricated housing method for rapid deployment that may be used for military housing that is temporarily bivouacked
provide a ratiocinative sub-rigid tie down method for housing which may be pre-engineered and easily reinforced in order to provide calculated resistance that will insure against hurricane force winds and the like,
provide improved methods of building a house or shelter, in order that those not schooled in the industrial art of building may easily carry out said industrial art,
advance methods of building concrete formwork,
co-ordinate methods of building concrete formwork with house framing members whereby this invention may be employed using the permanent housing materials for the purpose of building concrete foundation walls prior to recycling said materials as house framing and sheathing,
advance methods of re-moveably installing concrete formwork, in order that areas confined within the enclosure that formwork provides for concrete, may be easily accessed by a man and easily reformed, for removal of debris, prior to concrete placement,
advance methods of re-moveably installing concrete formwork, in order that areas confined within the enclosure that formwork provides for concrete, may be easily accessed by a man and easily reformed, for installation of a through-wall block-outs or sleeves, prior to concrete placement,
advance methods of re-moveably installing concrete formwork, in order that areas confined within the enclosure that formwork provides for concrete, may be easily accessed by a man and easily reformed, for installation or repairs to reinforcing steel, prior to concrete placement,
improve methods of re-moveably installing concrete formwork, in order that areas confined within the enclosure that formwork provides for concrete, may be easily accessed by a man and easily reformed, for installation of embedded structural plates, prior to concrete placement,
improve methods of re-moveably installing concrete formwork, in order that areas confined within the enclosure that formwork provides for concrete, may be easily accessed by a man and easily reformed, for installing, for repairing, or for removing any number of variables that are integral to completing formwork for concrete structures,
improve methods of re-moveably installing concrete formwork, in order that attaching very heavy embedded structural plates may be accomplished by positioning a super-ordinate beam for the purpose of attaching said heavy embedded structural plate directly to said super-ordinate beam, at the location intended for the plate to be embedded, therein offering the plate a structural surface as well as a structural leg that is compatible with said plate. Note: Historically form faces, at any given point, do not possess the cubic content that a heavy embedded plate possesses, such as those embedded in power plant concrete structures,
improve methods of re-moveably installing concrete formwork, in order that areas confined within the enclosure that formwork provides for concrete, may be easily accessed by a man and easily reformed, at any point, for installation of electrical pipes and outlets, prior to concrete placement,
improve methods of re-moveably installing concrete formwork, in order that every one of the three major structural components involved in the fast-form barriers may be remove-ably inserted or reinserted into the barrier at any time, prior to concrete placement and after concrete has hardened,
improve methods of re-moveably installing concrete formwork, in order that the super-ordinate beam of fast-form, which houses a tie-system, holds opposing concrete forms in place and together, while liquid concrete is placed, and may remain in place, after sub-members and plywood are removed, for the purpose of underpinning the next lift of forms in multistory applications,
improve methods of re-moveably installing concrete formwork, in order that the super-ordinate beam of fast-form barriers, that innovatively house the tie-system, may remain in place after sub-members and plywood are removed, for the purpose of retaining scaffolding used for any additional works needed to be carried out on the concrete wall surface,
improve methods of re-moveably installing concrete formwork, in order that the super-ordinate beam of fast-form, may easily, quickly, and safely connect and disconnect staging brackets used for staging needed for work above the ground,
improve methods of re-moveably installing concrete formwork, in order that staging may integrate with formwork, employing ratiocinative components, in order to reduce co-mingling of materials,
improve methods of re-moveably installing concrete formwork, in order that staging may integrate with formwork, employing ratiocinative components in order to improve the safety required for such staging,
improve methods of re-moveably installing concrete formwork, in order that the super-ordinate beam of fast-form, may easily quickly and safely connect and disconnect alignment braces used for aligning formwork before and during concrete placement,
improve methods for concrete formwork, in order that the fast-form system may employ the super-ordinate beams vertically or horizontally for concrete wall installations and may act as the super-ordinate beam for elevated slab installations,
improve methods of building a barricade, in order that certain barricades may be produced for commercial distribution, that offer a removable solid surface for barricades that is quickly and remove-ably installed,
advance methods of building a fence, in order that certain fences may be produced as fast-form barriers,
improve methods of building a fence, in order that those not schooled in the industrial art of fence building may easily carry out said industrial art, advance methods of building trailer beds, in order that trailer beds may be produced using the fast-form barrier system, for commercial distribution with economic improvements in utility trailers,
advance methods of building trailer beds, in order that trailer beds may be produced using the fast-form barrier system, for commercial distribution with economic improvements in long haul heavy-duty flatbed trailers,
advance methods of building trailer beds, in order that trailer beds may be produced using the fast-form barrier system, for commercial distribution with economic improvements in farm trailers,
improve methods of building trailer beds, so that those not schooled in the industrial art of trailer bed building may easily carry out said industrial art,
provide a fast-form barrier method of building a temporary or permanent bridge that may be quickly and easily removed,
provide a fast-form method of building a temporary or permanent boardwalk that may be quickly and easily removed,
provide a sub-rigid fast-form method of building a boat dock that may be easily removed in the winter months when and where ice flows historically ruin docks,
provide fast-form scale models, designed to provide advance knowledge to those who will be employed in building life size fast-form barrier system buildings,
provide various fast-form scale models, for the purpose of providing children with advance knowledge, employed in building life size buildings,
provide various fast-form scale models, for the purpose of providing amusement for children or adults, that may assemble and disassemble fast-form applications at their leisure,
provide various fast-form scale models, for the purpose of providing occupational therapy for those mentally impaired that may assemble and disassemble fast-form applications, designed to match certain abilities,
provide a fast-form method of quickly and re-moveably building a stage for outdoor theatre, dance, or ceremony,
provide a fast-form method of quickly and re-moveably building a tower with an observation platform,
provide a fast-form method of quickly and re-moveably building a billboard,
provide a fast-form barrier method of quickly and re-moveably building temporary or permanent pens for animals,
The Sub-Rigid Fast-Form Barrier System has been advanced for the purpose of reducing man-hours in barrier installations. The process developed from the inventor""s background in concrete form design. It became apparent that this invention could be produced for wide application with safety and strength insured through the help of virtual reality computer programs. Experimentation based on a reduction of components size, shape, number, and cost, has propelled this invention.
This new system is based on using standard materials, for the purpose of providing efficient, structurally sound, framing and sheathing.
When fixed costs reduce variable cost, and when fixed cost is not significantly increased while variable costs are dramatically decreased, an economical advantage for the average consumer results.
While we have experienced many advances in the development of our natural resources we have not seen many broad-based advances in their application. Examples of advances in development of our natural resources include; the production of new plastics, structural aluminum, and structural plywood, along with the development of stronger and lighter steel shapes. While these advances have been employed as aids and have allowed for modular advances in sheathing, roofing and the like no significant changes have occurred that make the framing and sheathing of buildings significantly less complicated and significantly faster to produce.
The invention herein displays an expansion of ratiocinative combinatory logic that reduces manual labor significantly in joining typical building products. This invention goes steps beyond simply reducing labor, as it reduces supervision and planning, by allowing the modular components to dictate their location and function in a tangible result.
Ratiocinative combinatory logic involves producing new standards for beams, beams that are historically offered as steel shapes, which allow loads to sit on their face or on their end. This invention, through reduction in cubic content, allows hot rolled structural steel beams, cold roll-form metal beams, aluminum beams, plywood beams and the like, to be eligible for more functions. The determination of these functions is derived from calculating the latent potential of each modular element. Calculations involve calculus of individual building components, with regards to those components basic elements, parameters, and cubic content.
This invention, employing advanced production methods, teaches an innovative efficient way to join three (or more) mass structural elements, employing superjacent ratiocinative combinatory logic for the purpose of eliminating supernumeraries. The novel breech and chamber beam, that superimposes subordinate beams and facers, has great potential and wide commercial value in many forms.
With the world population increasing rapidly, sheltering humanity is a problem around the globe. Populations are being displaced, and therefore inhabiting areas of the globe, where floods, hurricanes, tornadoes, earthquakes, and warring factions evoke inhospitable conditions. This invention is aimed at easing that problem, as it offers solutions for hurricane proof and earthquake resistant housing, while seriously reducing variable cost without significantly increasing fixed cost.
This invention offers a simple method of sending relief, to displaced populations, in the form of lightweight yet structurally competent breech and chamber beams that are pre-engineered to subordinate and superimpose the most available building products in the rapid renewal of housing.
Furthermore this invention offers cost reductions, for developed countries, in basic rough frame and sheathing applications for conventional wood framed multi story houses and the like.
This invention and system offer a faster way to employ standard materials in the building of formwork for concrete while reducing man-hours in the installation and removal of said formwork through the significant reduction of supernumeraries and the simplicity of the combinatory logic employed.
This invention is easily produced in scale model for the purpose of offering modeling as an example to help others not schooled in the industrial art of building, understand the process and system of building.
This invention is easily produced in scale models for the purpose of offering toy modeling, for children to assemble and disassemble as a pastime or amusement wherein a child may advance aptitude, hand eye co-ordination and an understanding of building systems that will increase their knowledge of the industrial arts.
Further the invention has wide commercial applications derived from its simplicity of combinatory logic and is capable of providing many beneficial applications, with only the super-ordinate breech and chamber beams needed, to quickly provide removable stages, platforms, barricades, fences, docks, bridges, billboards, observation towers, trailer beds, boardwalks, camp facilities, along with many others, to numerous to mention.